Talk:Legion
Legion Romance Rumour? Is there any truth in the rumour that Legion will be a romance option in the 3rd game? I read it somewhere and I know it sounds absolutely ludicrous so just checking if anyone else has heard the same Accidental content deletion? I'm really not sure if I did this, but I very recently edited the Trivia section of this page, under the "humourous dialogue" subsection. I added a little anecdote about bringing Legion to the Council meeting. A few minutes later, I went back and tried to link the word "Council" to the actual page, but it didn't work, and I ended up canceling the changes. All of a sudden, all the of the examples of humourous dialogue with Legion in the party is gone. I don't think I caused this, but if I did, I'm sorry. 06:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. If you take a look at the history, and read the edit summary I left when I removed that content, you will find it was most certainly not deleted accidentally, nor was it deleted by you. SpartHawg948 06:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::On that subject, how about a Legion\Unique Dialog page that details the locations of unique dialog? Or perhaps promote it to a section that can be added to any character with unique dialog? (Tali, Zaede, etc.) I don't know about anyone else, but I want to have a record of where all the unique interactions are.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 01:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::As I've said before many times in many places, at this time the admins are pretty adamantly opposed to "dialogue articles", but if you want to start a Legion quotes page in the Forums, feel free. SpartHawg948 02:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please calm down. I was simply making a suggestion. It is not possible to read everything you write, that is why I suggested it and did not create it. I do not feel that "forums" would be the proper place for informational articles, Forums should be places for discussion. It was my understanding that Wikis were places where information would be stored and disseminated. If the admins feel differently, that is their purgative. Also, just in an attempt to dissuade you from additional tirades towards me, I want to make it clear that I was simply explaining my suggestion. I do not mean to provoke you.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 02:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Calm down? I'm afraid that's impossible, as I'd first have to be agitated in order to calm down. I was merely stating that this is something I've said before (and I don't doubt I'll have to say it again). Please do not attempt to read too deeply into comments. I would, however, appreciate not being accused of going on "tirades" towards anybody when nothing could be further from the truth. If you would like me to go on a tirade so you can see what one looks like, I'll see if I can't work up some righteous indignation, but as you A) didn't provoke me in the least, and B) I didn't get worked up at all, thereby negating the need for me to "calm down", I think we can put this matter to bed. In the future, please don't read too much into my comments. I mean my statements to be taken at face value, so if I were to go on a tirade, you would know. SpartHawg948 02:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just a note: One who is not agitated usually does not spend almost 1,000 characters explaining that they are not agitated. I will say nothing more on the issue.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 02:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Now, as for the substantive part of your comment (and I will be dissecting your points and offering my own, dissenting, opinion. I hope this too is not misinterpreted as a tirade! :P) Any useful information from the dialogue is extracted and inserted into the relevant sections of the articles. Displaying the quotes in their entirety is, therefor, what I refer to as "gee-whiz information" (not sure if there are other common terms that are synonymous). It's presented solely for entertainment value, as the relevant information is already in the article. It is also opinion driven, as everyone has their own favorite quotes. Eventually, with everyone adding their own favorite quotes the page becomes rather large and unwieldy. Add to this the fact that Mass Effect does not have a "dialogue transcript" system, like many other games (example- Dragon Age: Origins) have, meaning that many quotes will be transcribed from memory, and it will therefor be difficult, at best, to ensure accuracy. As for the purpose of Forums, they are places for discussion and for opinions, and dialogue pages do tend to become opinion-driven rather quickly. Hope this breakdown helped. SpartHawg948 02:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I see you have misinterprited what I am suggesting. I do not suggest quotes, as those are, as you put it, "gee wiz information". I suggest locations only. As in, "Legion has unique dialog when talking to Captain Anderson." No statements as to what that unique quote is, simply that it exists in that location. This will allow viewers to visit these sections with these characters to view the actual scene. For example, I was not aware it was possible to obtain Legion without recruiting Tali until I saw that you could bring Legion for unique dialog. I therefore went and figured out how to obtain Legion prior to Tali, and did so to view the unique dialog. Thus I believe this to be valuable information that should be included in the Wiki itself in some way, shape, or form. That is my suggestion, and accompanying explanation.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 02:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But again, that is "gee whiz information". It doesn't contribute anything factual to this article, which is a character bio and plot summary. Telling people that there are unique dialogue options at such-and-such a place with such-and-such a person may be interesting, but contributes nothing factual, and will still result in the trivia sections getting unwieldy. It's perfect material for the forums though. Being included in the forums is still being included in the wiki, as the forums are part of this wiki. SpartHawg948 02:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Then I have a question regarding that: Is it acceptable to link to the forum page from the article itself? ie, "There are (link|unique conversations) for Legion".—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 02:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::How 'bout this? There is already a note in the trivia section that bringing Legion along results in some different/unique conversation options. What about linking to the forum site, and using an alias so it shows up in that sentence as the words "unique conversation options" or something? SpartHawg948 03:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::...That's exactly what I asked about immediately above your post. I asked if that precise suggestion would be acceptable in this wiki. Am I to assume that, since you're suggesting it, it is?—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 03:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yup. The reason it's exactly what you suggested is b/c when I wrote it, all your comment said was "Then I have a question regarding that: Is it acceptable to link to the forum page from the article itself?". I tried to save it, was told I couldn't due to a conflicting edit (which was you adding "ie, "There are (link|unique conversations) for Legion".", and then went back and re-added it w/out reading what you had added. Intermediate editing conflicts do make me a bit agitated. :) Yes, that's acceptable. SpartHawg948 03:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Done. So long as we can have this "gee wiz" information someplace visible, I'm fine with it. I'd just prefer it in a more article format than a forum format with signatures and such. But if that's how it is to be, I shan't argue.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 03:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Just took a gander at it, and it looks pretty good! :) SpartHawg948 03:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Also, I'm not agitated, I just don't appreciate being accused of going off on tirades towards people when I've done nothing of the sort. Sorry if I want my words and positions represented accurately. Apparently, my disliking being misrepresented is something of a character flaw. SpartHawg948 02:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) (Reset indent) This is one admin who sees no reason why there should not be dialogue articles. In fact, I'd much prefer it to outlinks from the Main: space to the (ephemeral) Forum: space. After all, it's just as in-game as planet descriptions, codex entries, and mission summaries. --DRY 04:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just to be clear: I'm not proposing putting the dialogue on the main character page, but rather that there can be separate Main: space unique dialogue articles. Sub-pages would be ideal for this. --DRY 04:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::This is exactly what I would prefer, myself. Should I do this, or wait until we have some form of consensus with others?—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 04:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::My stock answer is that I would wait twenty-four hours so as to get feedback from other time zones. --DRY 04:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't see why we can't have nice things dialog transcripts. Seriously, I loved the Dragon Age dialog transcripts so that I don't need to play for a 6th time (I've logged enough hours) or keep reloading areas to hit dialog nodes (with increasing load times per area transition) just so I can see the one dialog I missed. Similiarly, I'm being obsessive about the dialog in ME2. My next playthrough, I'll be using Gibbed's save editor so I can bring in characters early for conversations such as Mordin's recruitment dialog with Tali, or with Thane - all of which are actually voiced and in the game. While my those two examples certainly aren't part of the standard game, anyone who wants to romance Tali is certainly going to have trouble with bringing Legion to her Loyalty quest. Essentially, I don't see why we're denying those who don't want to play for the n''th time the one or two lines that ME2 has. I mean, in DA:O, they have entire conversations. Here, we only get a line or two, and we have to replay entire areas just to locate them? This also applies to the random "Talk with X" dialog triggers, which are impossible to know ahead of time. Really? We're against letting people know where/who those are? They have to run through each area with each character if they want to see? --DarkJeff 05:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I too would prefer to have unique dialogue recorded somewhere on the main wiki and not on the forum. As has been pointed out with the Legion on Tali's loyalty quest, there is a bunch of dialogue a player might not normally encounter because it's a rather unorthodox situation. And in that case, it's just not an additional line or two. I would like to be able to read the lines again on the wiki, instead of having to load up the saved game and make sure it has the right combination of characters. It is a lot of effort for what maybe a single line or two, albeit sometimes very amusing. An earlier point was that any quotes would be written down from memory and transcribed inaccurately. There's subtitles which clearly show what the characters are saying. It might take a few tries to transcribe it, but quite doable. —Seburo 05:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would like to note that I have a HDMI video capture card and am capturing all these scenes from my 360 as I find them. Easily freeze-framed and transcribed, if that is desired. Or uploaded, if there's someplace I can do that without incurring anyone's wrath for uploading single lines of dialog.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 05:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, if you want to see some of the reasons that two of the three admins (myself and Tullis), as well as several other users, opposed dialogue articles last time this came up, refer to Talk:Elevator conversations. Plenty of reasons against having them, no real good reasons for. For the record, I'm still adamantly opposed. SpartHawg948 06:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::What's the problem with having them on their own Main: space page if it's OK to have them on a Forum: page? I, for one, don't particularly want – or have time to – play through all of the possible combinations, but I would like to know what would have been said. These are also not quite the same thing as elevator conversations in that they trigger under certain well defined, fixed circumstances. --DRY 16:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) It has been 24 hours since DRY contested SpartHawg's instructions. The total stands thusly: 1 Admin (SpartHawg948) and 0 Users are for Forum links and against sub-pages. 1 Admin (DRY) and 3 users (DarkJeff, Seburo, ErzengelLichtes) stand for Sub-pages. Note that I do not stand against Forum links, merely for Sub-Pages. Unique Dialog is significantly different from Elevator Conversations so I cannot accept Tullis's comments in that talk page as a vote either way. I feel we should provide another 24 hours before undergoing any changes, but based on this day's vote, it would appear that this wiki community feels that sub-pages would be fitting for this particular topic.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 04:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I had actually already gone ahead and set up the sub-pages and fixed at least some of the main space links. --DRY 05:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough. If this is what the people want, who am I to stand in the way? :) (although I would point out that distinguishing admins from regular users in the counting of votes does concern me, though I'm sure nothing was meant by it. The vote of an admin carries no more weight than that of any other user in a straight up-and-down vote, so I'd have just said one user opposed, 4 users supporting. But again, I'm sure nothing was meant by it.) And ErzengelLichtes, I do appreciate you taking the time/attention to spell my user name correctly. So many people seem to get it wrong, especially on talk pages, which I always find odd and slightly insulting. So thanks for not being one of them! :) SpartHawg948 06:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's our way of saying we love ya, SportHawk. ''*snicker* ;^) AlexMcpherson 10:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, not seeing subpages for Jack or Garrus, there... you know, just saying. And SpartHawg, I just meant that in a 'friendly teasing' way. AlexMcpherson 10:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay I'm seeing … you know, just saying. Seriously though, I only created sub-pages for characters for whom a Forum thread already existed. There is little point in creating empty pages. --DRY 14:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::What's wrong with creating empty pages? All kinds of other people around here seem to be doing it, what's one more? :P SpartHawg948 22:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Looking at that linked page, it's clear that the objection seems to be "I don't want to know, so that it doesn't ruin the game." Which is fine. Some people don't like to know how movies end, or a book ends, and their enjoyment is lessened by it. They complain when people tell them the Titanic sinks. (Seriously.) Other people don't care. They know what happens at the end of Hamlet, but enjoy watching the play again all the same. One group doesn't want to know. The other group does. The dialog shouldn't be a part of the main page anyways as it would be unnecessary clutter, but there's no reason not to have it on another page. Some people (like me, *cough*) will bring Legion and Tali along to recruit Mordin to watch the new lines, but some people can't (not on PC) or won't - but want to know anyways. If someone finds his enjoyment marred by knowing dialog ahead of time - don't load that page. Having the option (when somebody's willing to make it) is certainly superior to enforced ignorance. On a slightly unrelated issue, is this the reason why the Gold Build guides for ME1 are gone now? The reason I ever popped into this wiki, back when ME1 was out, was precisely for build information and such, which tends to be one of the major use for game wikis. In-Universe, for details you missed, and Mechanics if you can't decide how to level up, or are getting massacred at higher difficulty levels. When I did my ME1 speedrun for ME2 (after a gap of what, 2 years?), I couldn't find the build advice/calculations again. --DarkJeff 18:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Build advice is objective though, what works for one player may not work for another. I think you're likely to find such guides on gamefaqs. Vegnas 18:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Certain things aren't. Perhaps I'm used to my D&D background, but in 4e, when you hit a level you get a power. When you hit level 3, you get to choose one level 3 Encounter Power from a choice of six powers, for example. What happens in Character Optimization boards is an analysis of the powers - hit ratio vs damage for DPS, debuff utility, that sort of thing. ME2, the powers are mostly equal, but back in ME1? It was worked out here that the largest DPS in ME1 was an Inflitrator-Commando with a Pistol when Marksman is active. That sort of information is certainly objective. The Immunity/Barrier = Invulnerability ME1 builds are common knowledge to us regulars now, but someone new to the game and looking to the wiki for information won't know. Basically, it's the difference between raw data in a textbook, and a good professor teaching you out of the textbook. The latter is far more useful, and valuable. --DarkJeff 03:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Legion sole Geth in Main Plot Basically, someone removed that piece of trivia because of the geth on Haestrom. But haestrom is the planet where you go to recruit tali, and some of us (not me, I went for completionist/no one left behind) didn't even go there to recruit Tali. The triggers for the Collector ship are after recruiting just two of the three of: Tali, Samara and Thane. If you have the Zaeed DLC, this is changed to one. I recruited Tali, and have the DLC. If I decided to not include Tali, I would have gone either samara or thane. Due to this 'pick and choose' none of the second set of characters are integral to the plot. Because Horizon does only trigger after recruiting Mordin, Garrus, Jack and Grunt (in the place of Okeer) I would guess they are. Zaeed, despite being the possible first member of the team, would go with the others due to the optional nature with him. i.e. Two of those four to trigger the Collector ship. AlexMcpherson 21:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) A previous edit (now fixed) By '99.162.230.2' ... I'd just like to ask, wtf? I mean the user cut down sections to one or two letters, and that was it. Props to Sunova for fixing it, o'course. Would like this user to explain what he or she had tried to do, or something, rather than it simply put it firmly in our minds as an attempt at web-vandalism. -AlexMcpherson 01:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :In all probability it was vandalism (and carrying hallmarks of similar previous vandalism). Blocked now. --DRY 03:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) NOT doing a robot I stood before him in the AI Core for about 10 minutes, not even touching the mouse - nothing happened. He just tests his joints and turns around occasionally (I wonder why), then turns back and keeps looking at me. Just how much time should pass before he does the robot? --44 Magnum 00:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : I suspect it's at random; I've only ever seen it once, and that wasn't a time when I'd left it idle but when entering the AI room, IIRC. --vom 00:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Try not to have that use-action-square active on him. Just keep him in a peripherial view. Prismvg 06:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, he never did it on my first playthrough, but when I played my second Shep, he did it twice just fine =) Kiadony 10:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Try taking him on a mission or to the citadel or something. I've only seen him dance when he's been in my party but that may just be my luck. Lights on the sides of its head. Legion has three small lights - two to the right of his 'headlight', and one to the left (or the other way around depending on how you look at it). Do these represent eyes? And in this vid: http://www.gametrailers.com/video/enemies-developer-mass-effect/58665 at 3:10 it only has one light where there should be two. Kiadony 10:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Early-build shot? AlexMcpherson 11:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe, but it looks like the scene in which it deactivates the barrier before the Reaper core. I may check it in-game later, but I don't think I have a save anywhere near it. In the same video, those lights turn red sometimes, do they do this in game? Kiadony 14:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't know. Hence my speculation that it was a shot from an earlier build of ME2. AlexMcpherson 20:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Multicore Shielding "During the suicide mission, if Tali's Multicore Shielding upgrade was not researched, and Tali herself is with Shepard for the Oculus fight, Legion will be vaporized in her place" I actually just got done messing around with this, and it seems Legion is above Tali in the kill order for that part of the suicide mission. If neither Tali or Legion is in your Oculus party, Legion will die. If just Legion is, Tali will. If both are, Thane dies there. Then for the weapons part it seems Thane will always be the one to die, unless he died at the shields, then Garrus dies. The only loyal person on that save was Thane if that matters. 11:22, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :What if Thane wasn't recruited? And Legion was sold to cerberus? Mmm, Crispy... 16:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I had no idea it was an option to not recruit Thane...TheFedExPope 22:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::You ony need to recruit 6 squadmates to continue the story. Jack, Grunt, Garrus, and Mordin. Since Miranda and Jacob are auto recruited, that makes 6. The others are complely optional, but recommended. Lancer1289 23:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Then it selects a random squadmember. I've had Garrus, Grunt, even Jack in the engine room by bringing Tali and Legion to the fight. I always however do the research and use just reload to test these things. Lancer1289 16:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed. On my most recent playthrough, Kasumi was in the engine core for that scene. Of course I had the shield upgrade so she survived. 04:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Early recruitment glitch I have seen numerous pages on this site stating that through some type of glitch, Legion can be obtained a lot earlier in the game, but I am unable to find the page stating how this is done. Can someone guide me? --Thunderstream328 Talk :It requires hacking the game using a save file editor. Therefore we have no page on it, however I think there are somethings about it on the PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 2) page. As to getting Legion early, apparently he was supposed to be recruited earlier in the game, however it was changed so we only guess. Lancer1289 18:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Is it only available for the PC version? Oh well. Thanks anyway! --Thunderstream328 Talk ::Yes it is only on the PC version because the way PC games are made. Anyway happy to be of help. Lancer1289 18:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually. The 360 save files can be edited with the right software now that the Xbox 360 has USB support. 02:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :: But is it really a glitch? I've seen talk about being able to do infinite number of missions after getting legion if you activate him, unlock the loyalty-mission and then don't do it until after ther other missions you want to do, the boarding of the normandy apparently doesn't activate until after his loyalty-mission if you activate it immediately, can anyone confirm this? this would mean that they would have to have dialogue for him on the missions you get earlier as well or am I missing something? Nizzemancer 19:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Legion's resemblance to Star Trek character? I'm surprised no one on here pointed this out but I know alot of people that play Mass Effect 2 on various forums that have brought this up. Legion's background is extremely similar to Seven of Nine's background on Star Trek Voyager. They are both cyborg type species that were took from there robot counterparts and joined the crew of the human/protagonist in the storyline. If anyone here ever watched that show and played Mass Effect 2 the resemblance is extremely obvious just as the Scottish engineer on Normandy. I added this under Trivia and apparently no one agrees on here. Wikia never used to be strict like this (or maybe it's just the self obsessed people on the Mass Effect 2 wikia that love to delete changes you make instantly). There is no factual evidence between the two but your telling me that's not considered Trivia? What a waste of time adding that little note to contribute to the site. Guess Wikia is turning to much into Wikipedia.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Legion is a cyborg? Where is the organic part? Ditto for the geth as a whole. They are not cyborgs. They are synthetic life forms. Next, Legion was not taken from anywhere. It was sent to investigate, and willingly joined the crew with the express consent of the rest of its race. Finally, Wikia is not a monolithic organization. Each wiki makes its own policy, and circumstantial similarities and unfounded speculation ('it is said'... by whom?) do not meet the standards of this site. Where clear parallels exist, they are noted. For example, the similarity between Kenneth Donnelly and Soctty is noted, even though the developers have stated clearly that this similarity is unintentional. In this case, there really aren't any parallels. SpartHawg948 00:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)And how is their background similar. The only two passing similarities between Seven and Legion is that they are/were part of a collective. However Seven has since been severed from the Borg collective, while Legion can still communicate with the geth, a big hole. The other is the fact they joined a crew, however Seven was forced to while Legion wasn't, so there's another hole. Also the geth don't seek to end organic life, like the Borg do, they just seek to understand and find their place, which is something the Borg don't. Also note that cyborgs and robots are to completely separate entities. Cyborgs require both organic and mechanical components to survive, while robots are completly mechanical and don't require organic components. The two similarities are passing at best, and aren't trivia worthy, see the style guide on that one. Also just because it is on a forum, doesn't instantly mean that it deserves a place here. Most of what is on the forums is speculation and people's opinions, which is exactly what this was. Voyager is my absolute favorite ST series and the only things I saw between Seven and Legion was what I listed above, which are passing and are full of holes. This isn't trivia, and each wiki has different rules about what is trivia, and this doesn't meet ours based on the fact that it is opinionated and the "theory" itself is full of holes. Also the way it was worded was speculation and we have a very low tolerance for that here. Again see our style guide for more. Lancer1289 01:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::And I'm proven right on both counts. Lancer1289 01:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand the dig about the removal of this trivia being too strict. It was clearly in violation of policy, which has been in place for quite some time. By your own admission, there's absolutely no reason to suggest a link between Legion and Seven of Nine. So why even mention it? We're an encyclopedia of all things Mass Effect, not a catalogue of every thought everyone has ever had in relation to Mass Effect. Your theory may well be a topic of lively and interesting discussion on a forum, but it would not belong in an encyclopdia claiming to be a definitive source of information about a subject, wouldn't you agree? -- Dammej (talk) 01:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Spelling issue In the main article, there are two versions of the word armor. The first is British and the second is American. "If questioned about specifically using Shepard's N7 armour" & "Shepard's N7 armor was originally added to the design concept just for fun". Now both of those are not solely the American or British spelling which is why I changed one to match the other. Please read the article again for clarity. Just letting you know Lancer. GrandMoffVixen 20:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well then I missed one becuase there is another right above that. "Eventually it found the Normandy's crash site on the planet Alchera, salvaging a piece of Shepard's N7 armor and incorporating it into itself to repair damage sustained on Eden Prime after being shot by Alliance soldiers.". Again I really don't care because they both say the same thing and we have had instances where both are used in the same sentence. I do think this falls under the whole UK vs US spelling is ok. Lancer1289 20:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I was just remembering other times that people had made articles in question constistent by making the spelling one or the other. This was why I mentioned it. Thanks! GrandMoffVixen 20:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. Usually there is a mix of US and UK spelling anyway in most articles to begin with. Lancer1289 20:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Saren Has anyone noticed that Legion looks a bit like Saren? They both have wiring on their torsos, a large shoulder pad and only one arm has synthetic muscles present in all geth. :No, look at the images on the Lagion page. Both of its arms have the synthetic muscles. SpartHawg948 19:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Dancing is faulse Okay the section in the trivia regarding the dancing has to be changed. It does not happen after staying idle for "a few seconds" not even close to seconds. More like minutes or hours. Even at random. I ran into the AI Core and when I got there he was already dancing! How do you explain that? And so far he has not danced on missions. No. I stood there literally for a full fucking hour and he did not make the least bit attempt to move! :We have policies for language here, and that just violated it. And this has happened to me both on missions and in the core after about ten seconds. I don't know about you, but a lot of other people have confirmed it. Lancer1289 22:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Take your policies and shove 'em. This is a website dedicated to a video game that contains course language. I doubt you will find any minors or pussies on this site who will be offended by cursing. Rules were always meant to be broken. Further more... never mind I finally got it to work actually. Thank you for your time :D ::Rules are always meant to be broken, eh? Like the rule that I'm supposed to be nice and give you a chance to reform and follow the rules before I ban you? Or the rule that, when I do ban you, it should be for only a short period of time the first time, like two weeks, as opposed to five years? I'm all for breaking those rules. Look, we have rules, they are posted in an easily accessible place, and we are well within the Constitutional rights laid out for organizations (backed by several US Supreme Court rulings) in enforcing those rules and speech codes. SpartHawg948 20:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I have already left him a message about that and if this happens again, he will suffer the consequences of his actions. Lancer1289 20:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why wait? "Rules were always meant to be broken", remember? He'd obviously therefore be fine with us breaking the rules even when it doesn't work out in his favor. After all, we're just following his own policy. SpartHawg948 20:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah I guess we could do that, after all "Rules are always meant to be broken". Lancer1289 20:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Go ahead! Ban me! I have a like 3 accounts for wikis. And you will never know it's me. It's just pathetic that no wiki I have ever visited doesn't have stuck up admins. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. You people need to lighten up! ::::::Sorry if asking you to abide by the rules that everybody else has to follow is too 'stuck up'. I forgot who I'm talking to, Your Majesty. Maybe, just maybe, if you're having issues on all sorts of wikis, the problem isn't everybody else. Maybe it's you. Just throwing that out there. SpartHawg948 08:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed, all we asked if for you to abide by the rules and I really don't see what is too hard about that. That has never been an unreasonable request, but apparenlty with you it is. 12:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I have something for you mr "Unregistred User". Take a couple of B.B. King's albums, grab a drink, switch off the lights and enjoy. Your life will be way better after that, trust me. SoulRipper 15:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's just so funny how you guys are still talking to me. And I thought you spectre--- I mean 'admins' were always so stuck up. Nice to see you guys finally let loose a little. Anyway, I have already registered a new account. You can't touch me. As Sovereign would say "this exchange is over". Goodbye ::::::::Oh, we can still touch you. An IP ban will also prevent any registered user with that IP from editing. Trust me, we've got plenty of experience dealing with people who thought they were untouchable or invincible. Not a one of them yet was right. We're not asking anything unreasonable, just that you contribute productively while at the same time following the same rules that everybody else follows. That's really not asking anything unreasonable, is it? SpartHawg948 20:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) WoW, glad your gonna ban this guy Legionwrex 22:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Now, I didn't say that. I said it might happen. Despite all the talk of rebellion and breaking rules, the user in question hasn't actually broken any more rules or anything since being asked not to. And I can live with that. SpartHawg948 22:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Rodger that Legionwrex 22:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Weird Glitch So I headed to the Citadel and chose Legion as one of my party members. When we spawned at the parking bay, he was stuck in the air above me. I moved out of the way and whenever a walked further away from him he would begin the falling animation over and over again in one place. Even getting really far away from him didn't work. He was still there. Is this common? 06:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sometimes such glitches happen when Shepard or party members suddenly get out of bounds. These are caused by level design oversights that affect on rare occasions. Just board the Normandy and return back to the Citadel and you should be fine. SkyBon 09:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Legion'sREAL Name OK, from the Shadow Broker DLC I learned that Legions real namme is "Geth Platform 2A93," I think that this should be included in the article on Legion. :Not sure if that qualifies as his real name. Geth platforms are interchangeable after all. The programs within that particular platform are what's important, and those programs are content to be called Legion. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)And that may be the Shadow Broker's designation for Legion. We have no proof that is Legion's name, and actually it probably isn't based on the fact that, when Shepard asks "What is the Individual in front of me called?", Legion refers to itself as "geth". It only takes the title Legion after EDI's suggestion and acknowledging it as an appropriate metaphor. I can't ever remembering Legion referring to itself by "Geth Platform 2A93". So I'd have to say that is most likely the Shadow Broker's designation for Legion rather than anything official. Lancer1289 04:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC)